Caminos del Aura
by SkyBlueRose
Summary: Toda historia tiene dos versiones, la que conocemos y la que mantenemos oculta. Una ves vistos como héroes, con el tiempo la codicia y la envidia causo que fueran destruidos por las mismas personas que habían jurado proteger. Nacido en un mundo donde tener ese regalo es peor que una maldición, Ash encontrara apoyo donde menos esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**_¿Maldición?_**

_Samuel Oak frunció el ceño, en su larga vida, se había ganado muchos nombres. Reconocido por sus grandes logros en todas las regiones, había sido campeón de Kanto en su juventud pero no estaba preparado para esta tarea. Que Arceus protegiera su cordura y llegara entero al final del día._

_Una tarea difícil, que solo los más valientes se atrevían a realizar, algo de lo que posiblemente, no saldría entero; ser niñera._

"_¡Niños! ¡Por favor!"_

_Suplico el hombre mayor a las dos pequeñas figuras que correteaban por todo el lugar entre risas infantiles. Logro atrapar al más alto, de cabellos castaños, piel clara y ojos azules oscuro. Su nieto: Gary._

_Una pequeña forma de cabellera negra rebelde, piel acanelada y ojos de un ámbar rojizo, corrió en torno a él, causando que girara para intentar atraparlo, acción que fue completamente inútil ya que solo consiguió marearse junto con Gary._

"_Abuelito…, no me siento bien…"_

_Dos segundos más tarde, Samuel suspiro mientras intentaba limpiarse la mancha verdosa, que estaba seguro: nunca saldría. Mientras mantenía una estrecha vigilancia de su nieto y el otro niño que había logrado atrapar._

"_Ahora, ustedes…" Samuel parpadeo viendo a Gary balancear animada mente los pies sin rastros de su pequeño invitado. "¿Dónde esta Ash, Gary?"_

_El pequeño se encogió de hombros y Samuel suspiro: ¿Por qué accedió en cuidar de esos dos demo…, pequeños en primer lugar? Se froto el puente de la nariz para aliviar el estrés, o al menos intentarlo solo para notar que Gary ya no estaba. Gruño en señal de frustración._

_Había logrado atrapar a Ash que de alguna forma se coló a la parte trasera de su patio para ver algunos de los pokémon que enviaban los entrenadores. Cerro la puerta, exhausto, era la última, no importa la situación, si el cielo se caía o el mismo Arceus o Mew se lo demandaban, no volvería a cuidar de esos dos._

"_¡Mira abuelito! ¡Soy un científico!"_

_Samuel entro en pánico al ver a Gary frente a su ordenador, presionando varias teclas al azar y sin percatarse, dejo ir a Ash en un intento desesperado por evitar que su nieto dañara algo de vital importancia._

_Se apresuro en tomar las pequeñas manos de Gary para luego bajarlo con cuidado de la silla. "No vuelas a hacerlo, Gary. Hay cosas muy importantes aquí" Se apresuro en comprobar que nada estuviera dañado, curiosamente, había logrado abrir viejos archivos que hace tiempo no veía y creía ya borrados._

_No pudo evitar sentarse, cometiendo un grave error: dejar a dos niños pequeños, sin supervisar._

_Pronto, el sonido de cristales rotos y un golpe seco causo que se disparara de su asiento, corriendo hacia la fuente del escándalo._

_Minutos mas tarde, el hombre mayor se encontraba con una pequeña bola de algodón limpiando la herida que Ash se había hecho en la frente, al parecer; en su pequeño momento de distracción Gary había encontrado el balón que por muy buenas razones había confiscado y ahora pareció ser una acción inútil ya que al final uno de los dos por fin logro lastimarse cuando el balón fue pateado contra una ventana y la victima en este caso fue: Ash_

_Samuel rezaba internamente a cualquier deidad que le prestara atención ya que era seguro: Delia lo iba a matar._

_Termino de limpiar la herida para después cubrirla, curiosamente, el niño de cabellos azabache no había derramado una sola lagrima. "Terminamos, ahora espero que esto les enseñe…" Parpadeo ya que ambos niños parecían mirar a la lejanía en lugar de prestarle atención, siguió la mirada de estos hasta su ordenador. La imagen de un hombre con un Lucario a sus espaldas llenaba la pantalla junto con antiguos escritos que los niños no podían comprender._

_Ash cambio su mirada en el profesor, señalando hacia el computador. "¿Qué es, profesor?"_

"_Si prometen quedarse quietos. Les contare la historia"_

_Gary se apresuro en sentarse y Samuel no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, tal ves podía mantenerlos ocupados hasta que sus madres regresaran y se los llevaran para que el pudiera tener paz._

"_El hombre que ven aquí" Samuel señalo la pantalla "En su época, era conocido como un Aura Guardián"_

"_¿Qué es un Aura Guardián, profesor?" Pregunto Ash, genuina mente confundido mientras Gary se mantenía en silencio, solo escuchando._

"_Pues" Comenzó, llevando la mirada al techo para intentar resumir toda la historia en palabras simples que dos niños d años pudieran comprender. "Los Guardianes Aura, eran personas con habilidades únicas, según antiguos escritos, se decía que eran capaces de proezas que ningún otro humano jamás podría llegar a realizar. Habían jurado proteger tanto a humanos como pokemon por igual y el hombre que ustedes ven ahí, era conocido como Sir Aron, el Aura guardián mas poderoso que pudo haber existido y según leyendas, se sacrifico para evitar la guerra entre dos reinos que destruiría el lugar que había adoptado como un hogar"_

_Ash y Gary observaron la imagen del hombre con gran admiración ante la mirada divertida de Samuel, los niños eran tan crédulos._

"_¿Qué paso con los guardianes?"_

_Samuel cambio su mirada en el niño de cabellos negro azabache._

"_Si ¿Por qué nadie habla de eso? Si hiso cosas tan asombrosas" Gary se unió a la conversación, por fin, lo suficientemente emocionado como para olvidarse de los juegos por un minuto._

_El semblante de Samuel cambio repentinamente, el ceño levemente fruncido. No podía decirles la razón real de porque no habían historias suficientes de los guardianes. ¿Cómo decirles que estos habían sido cazados por las mismas personas que habían jurado proteger? Que los que habían contado con suerte fueron masacrados mientras que otros habían caído en manos de los que en esas épocas se hacían llamar: investigadores o científicos para intentar descubrir el origen de sus habilidades antinaturales. En ese momento, no pudo evitar pensar que ese regalo podría bien ser una __maldición._

_Se estremeció al recordar los apuntes de un hombre, apuntes de hace ya 80 años y que por cosas del destino o mejor dicho, de su curiosidad, cayeron en sus manos._

_Afortunadamente, el cielo envió una salvación para el hombre mayor, en forma de dos mujeres. "¡Llegamos!"_

"_¡Mama!" _

_Ambos niños gritaron al unisonó, corriendo hacia sus madres y lanzándose en sus brazos._

"_¡Ash! ¿Qué paso?" Exclamo Delia al ver el parche blanco en la frente de su hijo._

"_Mama, el abuelo nos contó una historia tan genial!" Grito Gary, lleno de emoción. "Cuando sea grande ¡Seré un Aura Guardián!"_

_Las miradas de ambas mujeres se endurecieron al instante, dedicándole una mirada que hiso sudar frió al profesor pokemon. "Gary, no vuelvas a decir eso" La vos dura de la mujer, causo que Gary bajara la cabeza._

_Delia cargo a Ash llevándoselo sin muchas ceremonias, este apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, viendo la puerta de la casa del profesor, cerrarse lentamente, entrecerró los ojos pudiendo ver una especie de neblina roja en torno a la madre de Gary a través de la ventana, esta parecía estar regañando al profesor._

_/_/_/_/_

Dos niños, de entre siete a ocho años, corrían alegres por los caminos polvorientos de pueblo paleta, persiguiendo un balón que se lanzaban mutuamente entre fuertes patadas.

Uno de ellos, el más pequeño, de cabellera negra azabache en punta y ojos ámbar rojizo, disminuyo la velocidad hasta detenerse completamente. El segundo, por centímetros mas alto, se detuvo girando hacia su amigo mientras pisaba el balón.

"¿Qué?"

Ash se removió inquieto, levanto la vista al cielo, por alguna razón a sus ojos: esta estaba teñida de un rojo sangre. "Gary, deberíamos regresar"

"¿Tienes miedo? Ashy-boy" Respondió, con burla.

Ash frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre que tanto odiaba. "No me llames así!" Volvió a mirar hacia la lejanía, frunciendo levemente el ceño. "Ya no quiero estar aquí, vayámonos"

Gary levanto una ceja en la confusión, siguió la mirada de su amigo solo para ver un basto cielo azul, sonrió con malicia antes de patear el balón con fuerza, enviándola a estrellarse en el rostro de Ash, que cayo de espaldas en la sorpresa.

"¡ Atraparme si puedes!"

"¡Gary!" Grito, furioso pero al ver la forma en retirada de su amigo, palideció poniéndose en pie al instante. "¡No! ¡Regresa!"

Corrieron por un largo tramo en dirección a la ruta 1, antes de que Gary comenzara a cansarse y disminuir la velocidad. El movimiento en unos arbustos cercanos causo que ambos saltaran en alerta.

"Ya te divertiste ahora regresemos. Tengo hambre" Gruño Ash, intentando ocultar su malestar.

"El bebé tiene miedo" Fue la respuesta de Gary mientras tomaba una roca. "Veamos que es"

Gary arrojo la roca y al instante, un grito de dolor llego a los oídos de ambos. "Un pequeño spearow ¿Ah eso el temes?" Cuestiono con burla, eso fue, hasta que el spearow grito, furioso, elevándose mientras de los arboles cercanos, surgían mas y mas.

/_/_/_/

"¿Gary estará bien?" Cuestiono Delia con genuina preocupación en la vos, sujetando la bocina con ambas manos.

"Si, solo fueron algunos raspones sin importancia, es una suerte que esa entrenadora estuviera en las cercanías. ¿Cómo esta Ash?"

"No te preocupes por el Sam" Samuel estaba por protestar ante esa respuesta pero Delia continuo. "Una ves mas, lo siento"

Sin perder tiempo, colgó la llamada. Samuel parpadeo mirando la pantalla en blanco ¿Sentirlo porque? no es que ella o Ash hayan tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido, suspiro, recordaba a Delia, ser una madre amorosa y sobre todo muy protectora de su hijo pero en los últimos años eso parecía haber cambiado. Tal vez se debía a la desaparición del padre en ese caso tenia que hablar con ella y aclarar algunas cosas.

Ash intento deslizarse en silencio hacia su habitación, algunos cortes y raspaduras adornaban su piel y la suciedad cubrirán sus ropas y cabellos enmarañados.

"Ash Ketchum" Siseo la voz furiosa de su madre, haciendo al niño temblar mientras se giraba para hacerle frente.

"M-mamá…, yo no quería! Lo juro! Los…"

Un golpe se hizo eco en el lugar mientras el niño caía al piso, llevando la mano hacia la mejilla ahora enrojecida.

"¡No quiero oír nada! ¡Nada, Ash! ¡Te he dicho mas de una ves que no salgas sin mi autorización!"

Por instinto, Ash se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos ya que su madre había levantado la mano para acertar otro golpe, no quería nada más que deshacerse del pequeño monstruo que ahora vivía en su casa, con la forma de su hijo. Para fortuna del niño, alguien llamo a la puerta con insistencia.

Delia gruño, sujetando al pequeño del brazo con fuerza, causando que gimiera por lo bajo, lo arrastro hasta el piso superior para después empujarlo al interior de una habitación. "No quiero escuchar absolutamente nada, pequeño monstruo" Susurro Delia con desprecio para después cerrar con llave y alejarse.

Ash se acurruco en un rincón, intentando calmar su corazón que latía frenéticamente, golpeando dolorosamente en las costillas. Atrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos y ocultando el rostro en el hueco que se había formado mientras silenciosas lágrimas hacían su camino por sus mejillas intentando recordar la sonrisa cariñosa de su madre cuando era más pequeño.

/_/_/_/

_Delia se aferraba al cuerpo de su hijo, su mirada llena de terror centrada a un houndoom que amenazaba tanto su vida como la de su pequeño._

_Ash oculto el rostro en el pecho de su madre, tenia miedo, miedo de lo que sentía de ese pokemon. Cuando este ataco, por instinto, se aferro con más fuerza dejando escapar un pequeño grito de pánico. El chillido del pokemon llego a sus oídos junto con el jadeo de su madre que de pronto se había alejado._

_Delia observo en estado de shock como la tenue luz parecía emanar desde debajo de la piel de su pequeño y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño grito cuando los ojos de este se abrieron, revelando una capa de luz azul cubriéndolos por completo._

_No podía ser verdad, negó repetidamente con la cabeza, no, eso no podía ser su hijo. Arceus no podía maldecirla así, el brillo disminuyo con lentitud mientras el niño de unos cinco años, buscaba a su madre la confusión y el cansancio nublando su mente._

"_¿Mama…?"_

* * *

Y aquí se acaba :D porque? Por que me da flojera seguir escribiendo, no voy a mentirles xD

Ya es un poco tarde y quiero dormir, no me culpen .

Bueno ¿De donde nació esto? Puues…, Ray, Mariana y yo, estábamos viendo un capitulo de pokemon cuando Mariana menciono que Ash parecía odiar ver sufrir a los demás y entonces Ray hizo un comentario inteligente de que tal ves ocultaba algo (por algún motivo que no comprendo, le cae mal Delia ._. dice que parece demasiado amable ¿uh?) Y nació este fic :D

Ray: ¿Dónde quedo yo? ù.ú También ayude a escribir

Mari: y yo ¬¬

Sky: en eso iba ¬_¬

Ray: y que pasa con mi otra historia? ¬¬ hace SEMANAS que te entregue el capitulo.

Sky: hey! Editar cuesta trabajo! . Además, no he podido dejar de jugar blanco y negro… /susurro/

Ray: si sabes que no estas hablando, no?

Sky: vete de mi casa, horale!


	2. Y así, nuestros caminos se cruzaron

_**Y así, nuestros caminos se cruzaron**_

* * *

Gimió por lo bajo, abriendo los ojos y moviéndose con lentitud, su cuerpo adolorido grito en protesta, rogando por que permaneciera quieto unos minutos mas pero una ves que su situación actual cayó sobre él como un balde de agua helada, se disparo de su posición, notando por primera ves que estaba sobre alguien.

Entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad de la noche, era el humano que lo había salvado de esa mujer, no se movía y estaba frió al tacto, a través de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por entre el follaje de los arboles pudo notar la sangre seca en la frente del joven. No tendría mas de 20 y este llevaba puesto un uniforme de los Ranger Pokemon. Intento despertar al joven varias veces, ignorando que tal vez ya no lo haría, eso fue, hasta que el sonido de muchas voces y luces brillando en la distancia, alerto sus sentidos.

"Creo que cayeron por aquí"

"Veo algo, muévanse"

Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron a tal punto de que podía oír sus latidos zumbando en sus oídos, sin pensarlo mucho se arrojo a una loca carrera por mantenerse alejado de esos humanos, alejado y seguro.

"¡Por allá!" Exclamo uno mientras reanudaban la persecución de su presa.

/_/_/_/

Ash suspiro frotándose el estomago, no iba a negarlo, tenia hambre y no había comido nada desde anoche. Intento abrir la puerta pero como siempre, estaba cerrada con llave. Tiro una vez mas, haciendo una mueca cuando el corte en la mano le causo escozor. Gruño en disgusto, todo era culpa de Gay y Leaf, le habían insistido en que saliera a jugar con ellos y pese a negarse varias veces, al final cedió y ahora era él quien tenia que soportar el castigo, su mano viajo distraídamente hacia su mejilla donde ahora se encontraba un parche de gaza cubriendo el golpe que había recibido. Parpadeo cuando pequeños golpes rítmicos llamaron su atención.

Su mirada recorrió la habitación en la que se encontraba, era simple, una cama litera a un lado, con sabanas blancas y azules un escritorio cerca de la ventana y del otro lado, un pequeño pidgey picoteaba repetidas veces sobre el cristal pero al percatarse de que había llamado la atención del niño, se detuvo. Este pidgey, lucia diferente en apariencia, en lugar de ser de color marrón y crema, sus plumas tenían una tonalidad verdosa, haciendo resaltar aun más el negro en torno a sus ojos.

Pidgey sonrió con cariño, tanto como su pico se lo permitía, al ver al niño acercarse. Jamás encontraría la forma correcta de agradecerle su ayuda, cuando estaba herida y el resto de los pokemon del bosque la ignoraban por ser diferente mientras yacía indefensa en el suelo, esperando la muerte, y sabia, que solo podía darle su amistad como agradecimiento. Al menos por ahora.

Ash le dedico una sonrisa al pokemon antes de acercarse a la ventana y abrirla. "Buenos días, pidgey"

"¡Pid-gey!" El pokemon pajarillo saludo alegremente hasta notar el parche blanco sobre la mejilla de su amigo junto con alguna que otra marca oscura en los brazos y las partes visibles de su cuerpo. "Estoy bien" Aseguro el niño mientras recogía al ave. "Nada importante"

"Dgey, pidgey" Respondió esta regresando al alfeizar de la ventana para después dejar caer una baya de color morado y marrón señalando con su ala hacia un grupo de arboles en la lejanía.

Ahora, los humanos no son muy entendidos en el lenguaje pokemon pero Ash conocía a ese Pidgey desde hace casi un año; en un paseo por el bosque después de haber tenido una discusión con su mejor amigo y ahora rival: Gary, se topo con el pobre pokemon con un ala lastimada tirado en medio del suelo del bosque, desde ese día, se habían vuelto grandes amigos y estaba feliz por ello.

Ash frunció el ceño en la indecisión, acercándose a la puerta una vez mas, se apoyo sobre esta pegando su oído derecho sobre la superficie, podía escuchar a su madre tararear una melodía. Frunció el ceño ante esto ¿Qué la tenia tan feliz desde hace unos días?

Después de debatirse por que hacer, asintió para si mismo corriendo hacia la ventana, el pidgey emprendió vuelo, girando en círculos en torno a su amigo mientras este salía por la lumbrera y con cuidado, caminaba sobre el techo hasta llegar a una parte lo suficientemente baja. Una vez en el suelo, se asomo por la ventana de la entrada, el pidgey descendió sobre su cabeza, ambos obtuvieron una vista de Delia, limpiando frenéticamente su entorno. Asintió para si una vez mas y se alejo tan rápido como podía en dirección a los arboles.

/_/_/_/

El pequeño pokemon jadeo dejándose caer frente a la corriente de agua que le cortaba el paso, se aproximo a la orilla observando su reflejo, el pelaje azulado estaba erizado y manchado de rojo, parpadeo y su reflejo imitó sus acciones, sin perder tiempo, sumergió sus patas delanteras en el agua, bebiendo con ímpetu para saciar su sed.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando el líquido fresco se deslizo por su garganta, había pasado horas corriendo y para ser honesto consigo mismo, no sabia donde estaba. Su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro, un par de pokemon tipos volador que nunca había visto, descendieron sobre unas ramas inclinando la cabeza hacia él. Pudo notar otros tipos de pokemon con los que no estaba muy familiarizado y a juzgar por como estos lo observaban, podía decir que ellos pensaban lo mismo.

Repentinamente, los pidgey alzaron el vuelo y los demás pokemon se ocultaron, esa era su señal, busco frenéticamente, su única opción era cruzar del otro lado. Enmascaro su miedo con el ceño fruncido, antes de saltar a una roca, resbaladiza debido al agua, aferrándose con fuerza se impulso para llegar a la siguiente, por desgracia, su pie resbalo y pese a intentar atrapar la roca fue arrastrado por la corriente.

/_/_/_/

Las botas negras dejaron marcas en la tierra blanda, se acerco al cuerpo y movió la cabeza del mismo con indiferencia, sintió ganas de patear al joven tendido en el suelo pero sabia que no valía la pena sin embargo, pudo notar algo, una pequeña estatuilla de madera en la mano del Ranger, se inclino para recogerla cambiando su mirada en el desconocido que frustro sus planes.

"Pobre idiota"

Un zumbido llego a sus oídos, causando que llevara la mano hacia el botón de su intercomunicador. "Informe"

"Señor, se desplaza hacia el norte pero perdimos su rastro ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Regresen a la nave, yo me encargo"

"Si, señor"

La mujer se puso en pie, dejando caer la estatuilla de madera y pisándola sin contemplación arrojo una poke ball al aire. Con un rugido poderoso, un pokemon tipo dragón/volador emergió descendiendo a tierra, permitiendo que su señora montara sobre su lomo.

"Al norte, y vuela bajo. No podemos permitir que escape"

El pokemon rugió en respuesta, dando a entender que había escuchado para después elevarse sobre los arboles.

/_/_/_/

Ash y el pidgey sonrieron con satisfacción. Él apoyado en el tronco de un árbol con el pidgey imitando su posición cómicamente, rodeados de restos de frutas y bayas. Ash se puso en pie mientras el pidgey lo imitaba, emprendiendo el vuelo antes de bajar a su cabeza.

"Es mejor regresar. No quiero que se de cuenta de que no estoy" Comento levantando la mirada a lo que el pokemon asintió en la comprensión, sin embargo, no dejaba de disgustarle que su amigo estuviera en esa posición. Ash le dedico una sonrisa tomando una manzana del montón que habían reunido. "Gracias por las frutas y bayas pidgey ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Pid-gey!" El pokemon asintió con entusiasmo mientras levantaba un ala. Pronto inclino la cabeza al notar que su amigo miraba aparentemente a la nada con una expresión perpleja en el rostro. "¿Dgye?"

Ash parpadeo varias veces, una extraña sensación recorrió su columna, enviando una descarga eléctrica a todo su cuerpo, no podía moverse, no podía hablar y bruscamente, su respiración se había vuelto precipitada mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.

Una sensación de vértigo llego a él cuando el mundo repentinamente se volvió negro, haciendo que jadeara en pánico ya que no tenía control de su propia voz. Poco a poco, el mundo se ilumino con un brillo blanco, gris y negro que bailaban en torno a él con la forma de los arboles, rocas y pokemon por igual. Parpadeo no solo para intentar alejar ese extraño fenómeno sino también por el hecho de notar que parecía estarse moviendo.

Sus jadeos junto con su corazón latiendo desbocadamente en su pecho zumbaban en sus oídos, se sentía exhausto y adolorido. Con un miedo que solo había experimentado cuando su madre lo miraba con esos ojos fríos que tanto temía. Giro la cabeza, sin saber no solo que estaba viendo esos acontecimientos a través de ojos ajenos sino que también imitaba sus acciones.

Su mirada se amplio en el shock al distinguir la forma indefinida de un pokemon zambullirse hacia él desde el cielo. Y por primera vez, desde que todo había comenzado pudo encontrar su voz, al dejar escapar un grito de dolor por el impacto que había recibido.

"Pidgey!" El pobre pokemon, grito en alarma, al ver a su amigo repentinamente dejar escapar un grito de pánico y dolor solo para desplomarse inconsciente, la manzana que había mantenido en sus manos todo ese tiempo, rodó acercándose nuevamente al montón que habían reunido anteriormente.

/_/_/_/

Una lujosa limusina se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa, rodeada de un hermoso jardín. La puerta del conductor se abrió apresuradamente mientras un joven vestido de chofer salió a toda prisa, acomodando su cabello azulado para ponerse la gorra he inspeccionando su uniforme en el espejo con su mirada verdosa. En un rápido movimiento, rodeo el vehículo, abriendo la última puerta que casualmente había quedado justo a la entrada de la casa.

Unos zapatos de tacón alto y color negro hicieron su aparición, una hermosa mujer, de cabellos y ojos rojos salió de la limusina lentamente, sus aretes de oro reflejaron la luz del sol. Vestida con un traje formal, se acomodo la chaqueta negra y aliso su vestido, la camisa blanca era visible a trabes del cuello de la chaqueta de terciopelo con corte en V. Miro de reojo al adolecente junto a ella, haciendo al joven removerse con nerviosismo.

Resoplo mirando al frente. "No vuelvas a presentarte ante mi así" Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras se dirigía en dirección a la casa. El joven observo su uniforme confundido hasta ver una minúscula arruga en ella, se apresuro en arreglarlo antes de seguir a la mujer.

La mujer espero pacientemente frente a la puerta, hasta que el joven junto a ella reacciono con torpeza. "Perdone, señorita Ariana" Se disculpo, llamando repetidas veces a la puerta.

"¡Enseguida!"

Llego una vos del otro lado, oyeron el chasquido de la cerradura antes de que la puerta se abriera, revelando a una mujer joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés que los recibía con una sonrisa. "¿En que puedo servirles?"

"¿Delia Ketchum?" Inquirió Ariana, al ver a la mujer asentir, continuo. "Usted contacto a nuestra…, organización hace unos meces, diciendo que tenia algo que podría ser de nuestro interés" Con un movimiento de su mano, el joven asintió, alejándose. "Y debo admitir que la información que nos ha proporcionado" El joven regreso entregándole una carpeta de archivador a la pelirroja, quien no perdió tiempo en abrirla para leer una ves mas su contenido. "Ha llamado bastante nuestra atención"

Delia frunció levemente el ceño y el joven se sorprendió al ver esa cálida mirada volverse de hielo. "Pase, por favor"

Ariana asintió, entregándole la carpeta al joven e indicándole que esperara afuera, la puerta se cerró y las dos mujeres desaparecieron de la vista.

/_/_/_/

"…, idgey! Pidgey!"

Ash parpadeo abriendo los ojos con lentitud, podía escuchar el grito de un pidgey muy lejos pero fue solo cuando todos sus sentidos estuvieron funcionales que pudo notar el hecho de que el pokemon estaba sobre él, gritando frenéticamente. "¿Pidgey?" Murmuro confuso, el pokemon se relajo al instante, descendiendo junto a su amigo con un par de saltos para permitirle sentarse.

El niño miro de un lado a otro en la confusión antes de centrarse en el ave pokemon. "¿Qué paso?"

"Pidgey"

El ave se encogió de hombros, mirando preocupada. Ash levanto la vista, el sol ya se encontraba a más de la mitad de camino en el cielo, jadeo en el horror tambaleándose sobre sus pies. "¡Tengo que regresar a casa!"

Sin esperar a una respuesta por parte del Pidgey, se arrojo a una carrera alocada. El pokemon ave parpadeo un par de veces antes de dejar escapar un pequeño grito, alzando el vuelo para alcanzar a su amigo. No podía dejarlo solo, no con esa mujer. Algo malo pasaría, estaba segura de ello.

/_/_/_/

El joven escucho atentamente la conversación, pero la puerta amortiguaba las voces del interior. Se removió con inquietud, incapaz de contener su curiosidad, abrió la carpeta en sus manos para leer el contenido mientras aun escuchaba a su jefa y la mujer murmurar.

Frunció las cejas con disgusto, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Qué rayos es radiación EM? ¿Biokinesis mediante la manipulación de que? Repentinamente se atraganto al concentrarse mejor en las palabras aisladas que no podían comprender y sumando dos mas dos, lo comprendió.

Se asomo un poco mas a la puerta, intentando escuchar la conversación en el interior.

/_/_/_/

"Sin embargo, debo decir" Agrego Delia con una sonrisa mientras serbia un poco mas de té en la taza de su invitada. "Me sorprende que hayan acudido tan rápido a mi llamado"

Ariana dio un sorbo al té para después cruzar sus piernas despreocupadamente centrándose en la mujer frente a ella. "Comprenderá que nuestra organización, siempre esta en búsqueda de seres con…, _talentos_ de ese tipo. Sin embargo, debo decir que me asombra que una mujer de apariencia tan decente como usted haya podido contactar directamente con el líder de nuestra lustrosa organización"

Delia dejo escapar una risa suave, muy para frustración de Ariana, mientras tomaba su propia taza. "Digamos que tengo una pequeña historia con su líder. No terminamos en un buen acuerdo por desgracia pero dejando el tema de un lado, vayamos a los negocios"

Una sonrisa oscura apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesita de té. "El Team Rocket estará gustoso de pagar la cantidad acordada por el niño" Ronroneo, retirando un cheque del bolsillo interior de su abrigo para extendérselo a Delia, pero aparto la hoja de papel en el ultimo minuto. "Siempre y cuando, me dejes comprobar que no será un…, fraude"

/_/_/_/

Unos ojos verdes se ampliaron en el shock, no podía ser verdad. Esa mujer no estaría vendiendo a su propio hijo ¿O si? Su mirada viajo por el jardín, logrando ver una forma infantil de no más de 8 años, escabullirse hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

/_/_/_/

Ash se asomo curiosamente al oír voces, no podía ver mucho desde la ventana en donde se encontraba pero pudo ver a su madre subir las escaleras, seguida de una mujer pelirroja muy elegante. Sus ojos se ampliaron en el miedo ¡Tenia que llegar a su habitación y rápido!

En su estado de pánico, no le permitió ver una sombra cernirse sobre él, cuando levando la cabeza, ya era tarde. Un desconocido había envuelto sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, pequeño en comparación con el desconocido, y cubierto su boca con una mano.

Se sacudió desesperadamente, intentando liberarse. Pidgey pudo ver la lucha e inmediatamente se zabullo hacia su amigo, picoteando al desconocido y arañando con sus pequeñas garras. ¿Quién dijo que los pidgeys eran tímidos? Ella no ¡No señor!

"¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡Basta! ¡Ya!"

En su prisa por liberarse del pokemon, el joven dejo ir a su presa, que se tambaleo girando hacia la lucha. Preocupado por el pidgey que ahora estaba en manos de ese desconocido.

"¡Ha! ¡Te atrape!" Inmediatamente guardo silencio, asomándose en la ventana para ver si había alterado a las personas en el interior. Suspiro de alivio solo para tambalearse hacia atrás y dejar ir al ave cuando el niño salto hacia él.

"¡Suéltala!"

En un pequeño forcejeo, atrapo al niño, sorprendiéndose de la fuerte que era para ser tan pequeño. Mantuvo una mano sobre la boca de su cautivo mientras usaba su otro brazo para alejar al pidgey rabioso.

"Ya, suficiente" Susurro, con vos peligrosa. Pidgey se detuvo por temor a que hiciera daño a su amigo, suspiro internamente, deseaba tanto ser más fuerte. "Escucha…, voy a soltarte" En eso, Ash hiso ademan de sacudirse pero el agarre se intensifico. "¡Pero no grites! Solo quiero ayudar ¿Esta bien?"

El niño asintió y lentamente fue puesto en libertad, pidgey voló sobre su hombro de inmediato, inflando las plumas airadamente mientras Ash estudiaba al joven frente a él. Tendría unos 17 años más o menos, vestido con un traje de chofer, cabello azul lavanda y ojos verdes lo miraban con tristeza y ¿lastima?

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?"

"Mi nombre es James" Respondió, poniéndose de rodillas para estar a la altura del niño. "Tienes que escucharme bien. Yo, trabajo para gente, gente muy mala que esta interesada en ti" Agrego, viendo los ojos del niño mirarlo en la confusión, pokemon eran una cosa, humanos, otra muy diferente. "Tu madre, contacto a esta gente y ahora están aquí por ti. Tienes que irte, ahora. Por favor, créeme"

Ash frunció profundamente el ceño, oyó el portazo en el piso superior y su corazón dio un salto hundiéndose en su estomago. Su madre se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. James se agito, sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo, su mente vagó por miles de maneras de convencer al niño de que decía la verdad pero su tren de pensamientos se detuvo abruptamente por dos simples palabras.

"Te creo…" James miro al niño con sorpresa, podía ver una sonrisa de agradecimiento en su rostro, acompañado por los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas. "Gracias…"

Lo siguiente que James supo, fue ver la espalda en retirada del niño, el Pidgey volando fielmente cerca de su amigo mientras desaparecía en la distancia. Nunca pregunto su nombre.

Escucho el grito de la mujer en la parte delantera de la casa, James se puso en pie, limpiando su uniforme y acomodando su cabello desordenado antes de hacer su camino en dirección al griterío. Al llegar pudo ver a su jefa con los brazos cruzados mientras la mujer, la madre del niño, miraba frenéticamente a sus alrededores.

Ariana suspiro. "Bueno, que perdida de tiempo"

Delia frunció las cejas con disgusto. "Regresara, siempre lo hace"

"Como diga" Ariana resoplo, caminando hacia la limusina despreocupadamente. "Pero déjeme recordarle, nadie, nadie hace perder el tiempo a Giovanni"

James se apresuro en abrir la puerta, Ariana elevo una ceja al ver la marca de arañazos y picotazos en el rostro de su chofer pero decidió ignorarlo, entrando en el vehículo. James cerró la puerta corriendo hacia el asiento del conductor.

Delia apretó los puños, murmurando para sus adentros mientras entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta con un duro manotazo.

La limusina se alejo pero la sonrisa de Ariana nunca desapareció, hurgo en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando una fotografía que había tomado de la casa de esa mujer sin que se diera cuenta. En ella podía verse a Delia, un hombre de unos 55 años y un niño con una gran sonrisa pero con una tristeza aun mayor reflejada en sus pupilas de un color ámbar rojizo.

Suspiro, esto seria demasiado fácil.

/_/_/_/

Las lágrimas fluían por su rostro libremente, nublando su visión, poco le importo. Podía escuchar los gritos de su amiga en la distancia pero no se detuvo. Las ramas de arboles arañaban sus brazos y su rostro pero nada de eso hacia comparación al dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Había oído a esa mujer hablar con su madre sobre un precio y algunas cosas que no había logrado comprender pero cuando aquel joven: James, le había dicho lo que ocurría, unió los puntos rápidamente.

Tropezó, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo duro del bosque, un sollozo escapo de sus labios mientras se sentaba lentamente, no comprendía porque su madre lo odiaba, no comprendía la mirada de temor en los ojos de Gary desde aquel día hace 2 años en el que perdió su amistad, convirtiéndolo así en un rival solo para aferrarse a lo que quedaba de su mejor amigo.

Presiono la camisa que llevaba puesta a la altura del pecho, tirando de ella en un intento para alejar todo ese dolor.

"_¿Qué cosa eres tu…?" El jadeo de su madre, mirándolo con una mescla de emociones que a una edad tan joven no podía comprender._

"_¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Monstruo!" El grito de Gary, después de ese incidente en el que nunca volvería a mirarlo como un igual_

Su mente divagó por lo que parecieron horas, perdiéndose en ese mundo de recuerdos dolorosos, intentando aferrarse a los buenos momentos que guardaba con tanto recelo en su memoria. Gimió frotando sus ojos, aspirando tanto aire como podía y grito.

Grito tan fuerte como pudo, por lo que había perdido.

Por no poder comprender que había hecho mal.

Por no saber porque era un monstruo a los ojos de su propia madre y de su amigo.

/_/_/_/

"Delia, por favor. Cálmate y explícame la situación" Susurro Samuel, sabiendo que no debía alterar mas a la mujer frente a él. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¡Es Ash! Sam. No esta! De nuevo, desapareció"

Samuel suspiro, frotándose el puente de la nariz, ese niño tenía una habilidad increíble para desaparecer del mapa. "No te preocupes, Delia. Organizare un grupo de búsqueda, con ayuda de los entrenadores estoy seguro que pronto lo encontraremos"

/_/_/_/

Camino por horas, sin importarle que el sol ya hubiera desaparecido dando pasó a la fría noche, el agotamiento emocional lo tenía a la deriva, pero aun así, siguió caminando. Poniendo tanta distancia entre él y Pueblo Paleta como era posible.

Pidgey se encontraba sobre su hombro, manteniéndose despierta y con una mirada preocupada a su amigo cabizbajo, por algún motivo que no podía comprender, tanto su estado de ánimo como el de los pokemon del área circundante era la misma.

Un crujido alerto los sentidos tanto del niño como del Pidgey. Ash jadeo, el miedo reemplazando la tristeza ¿Y si ya lo encontraron? Su madre de seguro pidió ayuda al profesor Oak como la última ves. Sin molestarse en comprobar la fuente del sonido, reanudo su carrera ciegamente por el bosque oscuro, no había luna, lo cual dificultaba mucho más su visión.

Otra forma choco con él, tirándolo sobre su espalda. Levanto la vista conteniendo el aliento, allí, frente a él se encontraba una criatura que jamás había visto en su vida.

El pokemon desconocido, gruño una advertencia. Ash pudo verlo sujetar su brazo izquierdo con su pata derecha, obviamente, estaba lastimado, se puso en pie con cuidado y levanto ambas manos en señal de rendición. "No te haré daño, solo déjame…"

Ash gruño de dolor cuando un pulso de energía azul lo había golpeado pero no se detuvo ahí, sus ojos se abrieron en el shock al sentir todas esas emociones abrumar sus sentidos, siendo demasiadas para que su cerebro los procesara.

Levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos rojos del pokemon desconocido, al parecer, ambos habían sentido lo mismo. Se miraron por lo que parecía horas, ambos habían sufrido una traición, estaban solos.

El agotamiento por fin había alcanzado al pokemon y este se desplomo, permitiendo que sus ojos se cerraran, de alguna forma, sabiendo que podía confiar en ese humano…, por ahora.

* * *

**Yay! Hola de nuevo! Me extrañaron? :3**

**Cri, cri…, cri, cri…**

**Que malos :c bueno, entonces no actualizo ADN hmp!**

**Es broma, el cap lo subo mañana ¿Por qué mañana? Porque yo lo digo! Y porque hay algunos detallitos que tengo que solucionar. Los exámenes están matándome y no me dan mucho tempo de escritura. Así que lo hago por pedazos xD**

**Ah! y por cierto, perdón por los errores dedograficos, esos si son mi culpa D: pero el que falten pedazos de fic no, reviso dos veces pero cuando subo la historia en Doc Manager por algún motivo faltan partes :/ aun cuando las completo después, si alguien puede decirme como evitar eso, estaría muy agradecida xD**

**En fin, nos leemos en el capitulo de mañana gente :3**

**Y antes de que se me olvide, gracias a quien me lo recordó xD**

**Pokemon no me pertenece, solo hago este fic gracias a mis amigos y nuestra retorcida mente que trabajo en conjunto :3 bye!**


	3. Aviso

_pido disculpas a todos los que se molestaron en leer mis historias _

_pero ninguno de mis fanfic sera continuado. desde que anunciaron la salida de pokemo las "nuevas habilidades" mi interés tanto por el anime como por el juego, se fueron por los suelos y simplemente ya no puedo pensar en pokemon con el mismo cariño que antes._

_sin interés, no hay historias así que; lo siento._

_si alguien quisiera adoptar cualquiera de mis fics sin terminar, o usar las ideas en ellas, es libre de hacerlo_


End file.
